


Heaven help a fool who falls in love

by ScreamingInternallyForever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Angst, Half-Human, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Other, Polyamorous Character, Queer Themes, Questioning, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingInternallyForever/pseuds/ScreamingInternallyForever
Summary: I never knew my real dad.My mother made it clear she doesn’t like to talk about him.All I know is he left to keep us safe. Whatever that means.But ever since the incident I can’t help but think who he is. If he’s even human.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Heaven help a fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist story and I hope you like it 
> 
> I’m new to ao3 when I comes to creating this will have more chapters

I remember the night I ran away from home. 

My older step sister Summer was giving me shit for no reason like usual, yet I let it get to me. 

Wanting to get away from the bitch I snuck out through my window at two in the morning and ran.

I knew I would come back because I couldn’t leave my mom like that. I just needed to get out of that stupid house where the bitch lives. 

I didn’t think much of it then but now I realize I was heading back to my old house. The home where it was just mom and me. The home without the bitch, without the awkward step dad, without the annoying little step brother, without the judging neighbours, without the constant reminder I don’t belong there in that big stupid house. 

I wanted my old life back. Though Derek is a good husband to my mom I can tell she doesn’t like living in that house. If I could bring her back maybe, just maybe for a moment it can just be us again. 

I couldn’t breath so I stopped running for a moment. 

Tears. 

Tears were streaming down my face. 

I wanted to scream but breathing proved to be difficult. 

I sat on the grass and looked up to the sky trying to focus on my breathing. 

Minutes go by and all I could think was

‘I want to fly away so bad.’

Pain. So much pain. Too much pain!

My back was killing me. I tried to reach for my back but I couldn’t get to the agony. 

It felt like something was tearing from the inside of my back to come out. 

“AAAAAAH! STOP!” I screamed as I pulled off my sweater. I went to get my shirt off next but then I felt the tear of my skin. 

Wings. 

White bloodied wings spread out from my back.

“What the fuck.” I whispered in pain as everything around went black.

I later woke up in the hospital laying on my stomach with bandages on my back. 

“Ophelia? Are you awake?” I turned my head to see my mom with puffy eyes. “Yeah. Sorry.” She ran up quickly to me. “Oh honey! Don’t be! I’m just glad you’re safe now!” She started to move my hair out of my face and kiss my forehead. 

I was stuck in the hospital for a month. During the time Derek would try to make me feel better by trying to make me laugh but they were all bad jokes. My little step brother Jake would ask stupid question. Summer never visited and two of my best friends came to make me feel better. 

Raven and Leo. Who are dating each other. And I love them both. 

Fuck.


End file.
